


Nowhere to Hide

by sammyphoenix



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl just wants to be left alone.</p><p>Prompt 1: Scenario: avoiding someone <br/>http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/576864.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Hide

Prowl ducked his head outside the door, skimming the hallways in both direction. It was empty. Stepping out he allowed the door to his office slide shut before quickly pining in the lock sequence. As quietly as his peds would take him he made his way down the hall, sliding up against the wall as he came to an intersecting hallway. He could see down the hall in front of him, a few mechs were having a conversation mid way, carefully he retracted a bit of plating from his arm and allowed a small mirror to unfurl from the compartment. He angled the lens around the corner behind him, that hallway was clear. In one quick movement he passed through the intersection, drawing no attention from the conversing mechs. He continued in this manner checking every hallway and every door before stepping out into new space. The door to his berthroom came into view, he was almost home free. He paused in front of the door, again looking left and right before typing in his access code. The door slid open with a quick hiss, he turned his back to the door and crept backwards inside, making sure no one saw him enter. When he was fully inside the door smoothly closed on it's own. Then, was when Prowl exhaled a intake he didn't realize he was holding as he supported himself against the door with one arm. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, a processorache was coming on.

Hands slipped over his shoulders, squeezing slightly at his neck cables before retreating back across his shoulders and down his back, flowing over transformation seems. A shiver ran across him at the touch and he felt himself tense. "Relax, Prowl, you're too tense." a rough voice came from behind him as the hands settled on his hip plating and a large body flushed against his back.

"Bring him over, Hook, no fair you getting to have him alone." another voice whined. Prowl inhaled and exhaled a deep vent as large hands turned him around. He glares at the purple chest. How did they get in, they weren't suppose to be here. A green hand cups his cheek as it tilts his helm up, he holds his glare as his blue optics meet Hook's red visor. A smirk plays at the corner of the Construticon's mouth and a light chuckle escapes the mech. Hand pull him closer, Hook dips his helm slightly gently pressing his lips to Prowl's holding them together for just a moment. Prowl sighs and slumps against the green and purple mech. He doesn't want this. They won't go away. He allows himself to be led to the group of three other mechs who have made themselves comfortable on his couch. Multiple hands reach out for him and pull him into the pile. He doesn't want to, but with so many hands caressing him, his frame and processor begin to relax. His optics study each face around him, taking in details of each, before shuttering off and he slips into recharge.


End file.
